


Old Foes not Forgiven

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little scene set during Season 7 Episode 9. Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan bicker for a bit until it becomes something else.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Old Foes not Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Bo-Katan is the superior Kryze sister and I will fight anyone who argues otherwise in honorable Mandalorian combat. This is my first time writing smut (I think, I may have written something back in my FFNet days), so please go easy on me.

As the door to his quarters slid open, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret. He had been so callous in the meeting earlier. Bo-Katan may have been the polar opposite of her late sister, but she shared her sharp tongue. _I thought she meant something to you._ The words still echoed in his head as he removed his robe and carelessly tossed it aside. _I really should learn to take better care of those,_ he thought as he lifted a datapad from its resting place atop the simple desk his room was provisioned with. He carried the device over to the bunk and sat with his back against the wall, letting out a hefty sigh when his gaze fell upon the after action report from Yerbana.

The war was taking its toll. The Republic was winning, sure, but Obi-Wan and Cody had lost quite a few men on that bridge before Anakin showed up in all his swaggering glory. All across the galaxy, Jedi and their loyal Clone legions were fighting and dying to uphold a centuries old regime. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rubbed his temples having scrolled past a particularly brutal casualty total. He and Cody would need to come up with a better approach for their next mission; one of them was likely get seriously hurt if they didn’t. He stood and put the datapad back on his desk. Perhaps he would go find Cody now, it was never too early to discuss tactics after all. As he made ready to leave the room he heard the door slide open behind him.

He already knew who it was. He had expected she would accost him sooner or later, he was just really hoping it would be later. He heard the telltale beep and click of the lock being activated on the door panel and his stomach rolled with dread when realized he most definitely wasn’t getting out of this easily. The mandalorians were a confrontational people and the great negotiator was, well, not. Deciding it was better to confront his inevitable fate, Obi-Wan turned around to face her. “Lieutenant Kryze, this is a surprise,” it wasn’t but he figured turning up the charm couldn’t hurt, “is there something you need? I’m sure Cody can accommodate—“

“Cut the bantha shit Kenobi!” Obi-Wan’s magnetic charisma clearly had not swayed her, “what the hell was that back there?”

“I’m quite afraid I don’t know what you mean, my dear.” He immediately regretted tacking on that last part.

Bo-Katan raised a skeptical brow, “Oh, don’t you?” She asked all too sweetly, “I’m referring, of course, to your seeming indifference to the plight of my people.”

He didn’t like her tone of voice. It warned of simmering rage ready to boil over at the slightest provocation. Obi-Wan steeled himself, “Now hold on a minute. I hardly think that’s fair.”

“Oh I think it is,” Bo-Katan said through gritted teeth as she violently removed her gloves, “You refuse to help us because it would violate treaties you have already broken, what is it if not indifference!” She punctuated the assertion by slapping her gloves down on the table.

Obi-Wan approached her cautiously, “I have responsibilities to the Jedi Order and to the Republic. You can’t just ask me to ignore those, Satine.” For all of an instant Bo-Katan’s eyes went wide as saucers before narrowing sharply. _Damn it! Did I really just say that?_

Bo-Katan walked around the table, pointing antagonistically at Obi-Wan with every piercing word that left her mouth. “You listen here and you listen well Kenobi! My sister may have tolerated your feeble moral agonizing, but I am not her! You and your Republic can stand alongside my people or you can stand against us, is that clear?” She backed him against the wall her finger prodding his chest holding him trapped there like a turtle in its shell.

“We tried to stand with your people for years, and your sister refused our help at every juncture!” Obi-Wan was not one to raise his voice and he did not intend to start now, but it was getting difficult to maintain his composure.

“And when she actually needed it, your Republic abandoned all efforts to help her!” Bo-Katan was right up in his face, beautiful green eyes blazing with fury. _Wait, why did he think they were beautiful?_

“And where were you when she had her birthright snatched away? Oh wait, I remember. You were standing alongside the usurpers.”

Bo-Katan was livid, “I was fighting for the future of my home, for what I believed in! Just like I am right now!” She wasn’t even pretending to be calm anymore. And neither was Obi-Wan.

“Your entire system of beliefs caused all this. Maybe you would’ve seen that if you hadn’t been so busy fighting for the preservation of everything she ever hated!” Bo-Katan stilled at that. Mandalorian women didn’t cry, but Obi-Wan didn’t need to see tears to know that he had hurt her. “I’m sorry Kryze. I didn’t mean to—“ A hard fist collided with his face and for a brief moment he was very grateful that she had chosen to remove her gloves. The blow would probably bruised later. Satine would have just slapped him, but her sister was a warrior through and through.

Obi-Wan clutched his jaw and glared at her. Her steely gaze did not falter even as she spoke the cruelest word her mind could conjure, “I wish he’d just killed you instead. It would’ve been cleaner, more honorable, and she’d still be here.” Obi-Wan sighed and brushed past her to sit on the edge of the bunk.

He hesitated a moment before saying, “I don’t disagree with you.”

The guilt of what she said hit Bo-Katan all at once, “Or’dinii! I didn’t mean—I just...”

“I know.” Obi-Wan said with a sad smile.

Bo-Katan looked at him, sitting there looking positively melancholic. Her heart squeezing painfully in her chest at the thought of what her sister would think. What would she say if she could see the pair of us now? Arguing like besoms, no doubt. Of course, she wasn’t around to scold them. Bo-Katan paused a moment at the thought. Her sister wasn’t around to scold her, and her handsome lover—a skilled warrior in his own right—sat before her, completely vulnerable.

“Kenobi,” she said rousing the man from his thoughts, “take off your tunic.”

Obi-Wan glanced up so quickly she was sure he would give himself whiplash. He sputtered a second before formulating the most eloquent response he could think of, “What?”

Bo-Katan’s smiled internally at his surprise, but she made no change in facial expression as she relished his confusion. “I said,” she daintily removed her headband before tossing it to join Kenobi’s robe in the corner, “take off your tunic.”

Obi-Wan tried again, “Why?” _Fantastic, exactly the articulation you were hoping for Kenobi._

“You know exactly why.” Her voice lowered to a husky growl and Obi-Wan tried to deny that he found it alluring. Tried.

Obi-Wan stammered, attempting yet again to find the right words as the mandalorian woman determinedly approached him one step at a time. “Kryze, I’m flattered but—“

She put a finger to his lips, “If we’re going to do this you can’t call me Kryze.” She paused a moment before adding, “Try not to cry out my sister’s name either.”

The reminder of his dead lover seemed to snap Obi-Wan back to himself, “Kryze, you should know that this is against the Jedi code.” Bo-Katan laughed. It wasn’t the maniacal cackle Obi-Wan had been expecting from her—in all fairness, he should have known better than that—but he wasn’t prepared for how lovely a sound it turned out to be. She smiled wickedly at him.

“I thought I told you not to call me Kryze, and as far as I know,” she clutched his shoulders and felt him tense as she lowered herself into his lap, “Jedi aren’t celibate.”

Obi-Wan struggled for a reply again, “Jedi are forbidden from having intimate emotional attachments of any kind.” “Oh General Kenobi, who said anything about emotions?” Bo-Katan teased, “don’t tell me you’ve fallen for me already.”

Obi-Wan was glad he hadn’t taken Satine’s advice and returned to the clean shaven state of his youth. His beard was the only thing hiding the fact that all the blood in his body had rushed to his face. Well, most of the blood.

“As much as I love this puritanical Jedi act you’ve got going, I am not a patient woman. Strip Kenobi, now!” He remained stock still, and said nothing. Bo-Katan was done waiting, “Rangir! I’ll do it myself!”

Obi-Wan didn’t even have a moment to think before her lips crashed into his. He always knew she was nothing like her sister, and this only confirmed it. When Satine had kissed him, she had been soft and gentle. Bo-Katan made it a battle, like everything else. She did not hesitate to take what she wanted from him. He tried to say something and she took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth. He struggled for a moment to retake control, but she would not yield. Obi-Wan considered his options carefully. Option one, he could push her off and tell her to stop, putting an end to this ludicrousness and sparing his honor as a Master of the Jedi Order; or option two, he could let her have her way with him. In the end he chose the lesser of two evils. After all, it wouldn’t be right to hurt the poor woman’s pride.

He combed his hands through her hair and kissed her back fervently. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she would lose. Bo-Katan’s hands fumbled as she undid his tunic and pushed it off his shoulders. As she leaned back to admire the view before her Obi-Wan chased her, kissing along her jawline. Bo sighed as her eyes roamed his body. Kenobi was not built like a typical mandalorian male. He was leaner and softer in places. Bo-Katan had to remind herself that his connection to the force probably meant he did not need to be quite so fit. Scars from blaster bolts and lightsaber blades alike crisscrossed his body. At the sight of them Bo-Katan could feel the space between her legs grow damp with arousal.

Kenobi, likely sensing some sort of imbalance (the Jedi could sense those right?), began tugging at the black bodysuit upon which her armor was affixed. It was amusing to watch him struggle as he pulled the fabric this way and that, but they had little time and she needed to feel him against her.

It did not take her long to deal with the armor. Battle preparedness training meant that she was quite deft at equipping and removing her gear. However, it likely would have gone faster if Kenobi hadn’t kept running his hands all over her, and his teeth along her pulse. His beard tickles. Bo was very glad that her armor could conceal any markings left by this impromptu lay. She stifled a moan when he found just the right spot to sink his teeth into. He smiled against her throat before soothing the tender flesh with his tongue. She shuddered in the most appealing way when he took her by the wrists and pinned her against the far wall.

“Kenobi...” she mewled.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “My dear Bo-Katan, you really should stop being so formal.”

“Shut it Kenobi! Get back to what you’re good at.” He gave her a wry smile. She gasped as he began to kiss his way down her neck and between her breasts, nipping her pale supple skin and soothing it as he went. By the time his journey reached her sensitive core she was dripping wet from his ministrations.

He pressed a soft kiss to the neat little thicket above her slit. “It seems someone is rather excited aren’t they?” his breath against sex sent delicious ripples through her body. She couldn’t form a coherent response to save her life. She settled for an enthusiastic nod. Obi-Wan went to work. Her hands found purchase in his thick hair and all she could do to keep from screaming was whisper sweet words of encouragement in Mando’a. As his tongue stroked her clit one last time she felt her pleasure building.

“I’m so close Obi,” she cried. Much to her dismay Obi-Wan stood and kissed her again. She cried into his mouth and tasted herself upon his lips. He pulled back to see her pouting face and smirked. He watched her expression change from irritation to unspeakable pleasure when he pushed his hips forward and entered her in a single motion. The sound she made was music to his ears, but she was being too loud. He covered her mouth with his own to muffle her screaming as he thrust in and out of her.

It did not take long for Bo-Katan to see white as pure bliss took her. Obi-Wan continued thrusting into her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. Finally, he came with a cry of his own and she felt something warm drip down her thigh. With a contented sigh he held her there. Just as she was about to ask if he was ready for round two, Bo-Katan heard a knock at the door.

“Sir, the admiral has an urgent message for you and General Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan groaned in frustration before replying in an even tone, “Thank you Cody, I’ll be right there.” As he gathered his stray clothes and dressed himself he looked at Bo-Katan—still a panting mess against the wall—and shot her a smile, “Duty calls.”

As he walked out the door leaving her there with love marks marring her flesh and a rosy warmth in her stomach that still needed remedying, she decided she would definitely kill him next time she saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t see nearly enough of this ship out there. So anyone who reads this and enjoys it, I challenge you to write something with these two in it.


End file.
